


Home

by crossoverAUman



Series: Teen Wolf AUs, or why I shouldn't be allowed to write. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossoverAUman/pseuds/crossoverAUman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura does things... Differently</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing Laura does after the fire, when the ashes have settled, is tear the house down. Anything they can salvage, they do. It doesn't amount to much, but... A few momentos are better than anything. A bit of their mother's jewelery, Peter's laptop, Cora's favorite movie... The wolf toy Derek will never admit to still sleeping with, but hugs to his chest and refuses to relinquish when he finds it.

When the house is gone, Laura has a new one built- a little further north, but not horribly so. They stay at a crappy motel while the house is built, but every day, Laura and Derek go see Peter.

(Laura brings a magazine and asks for interior design ideas even though Peter can't answer, because he's got impeccable taste.)

Derek is a hateful ball of self-deprecating spite, now, but that's her baby brother, and when Laura learns what that bitch Kate did... Well, she's damn ready to kill. Not Derek, no, not her baby brother, because it's not his fault; but if she ever catches a whiff of Argent in Beacon Hills- no, Beacon County, again, she will start a God-damned war.

Derek finds his Mate at the hospital one day, running around in a cape streaming behind him while pushing a woman who's obviously his mother in a wheelchair. They nearly run him down, and isn't that hilarious, _Laura_ , but the kid apologizes ever so sweetly, and Derek can't really stay angry.

He somehow ends up agreeing to nanny the kid, which should prove interesting.

Stiles (his real name is something only his mother can actually pronounce but Peter probably could handle just as well) insists that he doesn't need a "Glorified babysitter who lives under the stairs"... Until Derek tells him that he'll be taking Stiles's room, and Stiles will be living under the stairs- but he'll also get a Hogwarts letter, if he does, and suddenly Stiles thinks Derek is the best thing since sliced bread.

That leads to Laura letting the Stilinski family in on... Well, everything, because if Claudia dies, it'll kill Stiles, and she can tell, that would break her brother.

She offers Claudia the bite, and the Stilinski matriarch accepts, hesitant, but desperate to see her baby graduate.

The bite... Well it does something. The frontemporal dementia basically reverses itself, but... Claudia's still human. Still, it works out fairly nice, because hey, she's alive.

Laura throws herself behind John when he runs for Sheriff the next year, and he wins in a landslide. The whole group is nearly throwing a party already when he's sworn in as sheriff.

John opens up the Hale file, reads into it, adds some things, and accidentally reveals that Kate Argent has literally left a path of dead people in her wake. The FBI is alerted, and soon, the story breaks. Kate Argent is wanted in all fifty states (and two Canadian Provinces) on more charges than Laura can count soon after.

Stiles, who's been visiting Peter for quite a while now, gleefully reads them all to the catatonic wolf, and... Peter twitches. It's literally just a small smirk and a finger wiggle, but it's movement, and Laura arranges for a live in nurse soon after, because she's bringing her uncle home, Goddamnit.

Which is how one Wenzyclauskn Rupert Stilinski meets one Scott Jason McCall, and, as they say, the rest is history.

Melissa McCall (the wonderful nurse that she is), has recently divorced her drinker of a husband, and needs a cheap place to stay. Laura hires her immediately. Derek starts taking Scott with when he goes to get Stiles and bring him to school, and it's not... It's not their old pack, but it's like a family again.

Peter starts healing in leaps and bounds, to the point that he's able to blink- which leads to a reunion populated mostly by "Blink once for yes, twice for no", but at least now they can ask what he wants for breakfast. If he wants to go outside, if he wants them to read to him.

Stiles likes doing that last one best. He's reading the Polish translation of the Hobbit, chapter by chapter. He's also reading the English version of the Hobbit, chapter by chapter. Claudia always thought that was the best way to teach somebody a second language, and Peter always blinks once when Stiles asks if he can keep doing it.

Everything is going quite nicely... When Chris Argent rolls into town and tells Laura she can kill him, if she turns his daughter. He's done a lot of thinking, since the manhunt for his sister started. He feels... Dirty, and he'd rather his daughter be a wolf, than see her in the grave from the infection that's literally eating her alive, all because his father decided to test out an "immunization" against the bite on her.

It's a good thing it didn't work, because Laura turns Allison... And Chris. She doesn't trust him, not yet, but he can fight, he's a hunter, and he understands that you protect your own.

Scott immediately crushes on Allison, and he crushes hard. Fortunately, that crush is returned in full. Laura and Melissa are walking Peter around the rose garden Claudia, Stiles and Derek planted, and it damn near gives Laura a heart attack when, seeing Scott and Allison play, Peter mutters "Young love..."

That's all he says, but damn does it feel good. Stiles insists that a party is in order, and a party they have!

Peter is, of course, the guest of honor, and it's Allisonand Chris's first full moon, so everyone is being careful, but... Allison is ridiculously calm. Even fully shifted, she's calm, as long as she can see Scott. He's obviously become her anchor, which is a hoot and a half.

Well, to Laura and Derek, anyways. Chris isn't as happy about it. Then again, he uses his guilt about his past as a hunter as his anchor, so Chris has issues with being happy anyways.

Scott brings a friend over one day, Isaac, and he smells like pain.  
And he's covered in bruises that are suspiciously shaped like beer bottles and fists...

Laura ends up adopting him when he hits the foster system. Better he stay with them, she thinks, because Isaac has... Potential. He'd be a good wolf. Even if he stays human, he'll make a good packmate.

That's when Deucalion arrives.


	2. Chapter 2

Laura hadn't interacted with Deucalion much, the last time he was in Beacon Hills- he had, however mailed her and Derek a nice check, right after the fire, which had helped her stay in Beacon Hills while she got on her feet.

Still, outside an occasional phonecall, she and the other Alpha hadn't interacted more often than once a year. His appearance was... Rather out of the blue.

She's out at a diner with Isaac, trying to bond with him, since he's technically her son now that the paperwork's gone through. They're both eating, though she's pretty sure Isaac's mostly pushing his food around on his plate. It's weird, since he usually eats like food is going out of style, and tends to hoard food when he thinks nobody's looking. She's considering purchasing him a mini-fridge for his birthday, honestly.

She smells three Alphas enter, and she's shocked by how young two of them are- they can't be older than Isaac, really. It's the third alpha that really surprises her, and she's on her feet in an instant. 

"Deucalion, over here!" She says, at a mostly human level. The two young alphas help guide him to the table, and, with the help of a polite waiter, the whole group is moved to a larger both.

There's silence for a moment as Deucalion "reads" the convenient Braille menu and he and his party have ordered.

They're dusty from the road, like they've been walking a long while, and the two young alphas are in clothes that barely fit and are completely mismatched. They also have a look in their eyes that says they're new to being alphas, and are still adjusting to being predators and not prey.

After a minute, and a few small sips of water, Deucalion speaks.  
"I hear you've begun building your pack up again."

Laura nods, a force of habit, and pulls Isaac a little closer to her side in the booth.  
"Mostly humans, but I've got Chris Argent and his daughter as betas."

Duke makes an amused snort and takes another sip of water.  
"I'd imagine that's a fun story. I'd doubt they came willingly?"

"Superficially, no," Laura says, taking a sip of her own drink and gesturing for a refill for Deucalion. "At least that's what I told Gerard when he decided to threaten me. I told him I turned Chris on a hunt and that his attempt at immunization didn't work. Then I told him if he came around to visit I could prove it wouldn't work... Then I had him arrested for terroristic threats."

A quirked eyebrow is her reply, and she laughs.  
"Well, that's what happens when you dig your claws into the community. Kate Argent? You remember what she did to my family, to the Hartson's down in West Virginia? She's serving life sentences for every adult she killed, and she's facing two death penalty cases next month out of Ohio. The town sheriff is a close friend."

Ok, low blow, threatening a fellow alpha like that, but inter-pack politics was Peter and her mom's thing, not hers. Besides, it's less of a threat and more of a name drop, like a parent threatening their child with coal, or Krampus. And, theoretically, this is good for Isaac to see. If all goes well, he'll be alpha of the pack after her. This is a decent education in pack politics.

Deucalion is giving the cushion behind her an appraising look, but she assumes he's directing it towards her, and scoots to the side a bit to be polite as the food arrives. She lets the three eat, noticing that Duke makes sure the twin alphas eat slow and steady, and occasionally pushes some of his food onto their plates, mostly focusing on his soup. After he's eaten a bit, he speaks.

"We've both been busy, it seems, and I appear to have forgotten my manners. Alpha Hale, these are my sons, Ethan on my right and Aiden on my left."

"And this is my son, Isaac." Laura responds, and she feels a swell of inexplicable pride to call Isaac her _son_. She kinda likes this motherhood thing...  
"I didn't know you had children, though. I assume you kept their births quiet?"

"No, sadly. I didn't actually know about them until about 6 months ago." He says with a sigh, then he gives Ethan a poke. "Don't stare, Ethan, it's rude." He says, and Laura notices that Ethan HAS been staring... At Isaac.

It takes her a moment, but then she sees Ethan's blushing, and she nearly laughs. Ah, young attraction. She's never understood it, but it's always cute, and it appears Ethan has a small crush.

"Pardon me for stating the obvious, but they're a lot older than six months."

Aiden gave a low growl, and Deucalion returned it with a lower warning growl of his own.  
"Enough. Alpha Hale is our friend and ally."

The blind wolf pauses.

"I was still able to see, when I met their mother. We had a quick romp, and her pack moved on. I thought that would be the end of it, you understand. Last year I discovered that she'd given birth to twin alphas and fled her pack to protect them. I began searching myself, but she'd been hiding for 10 years, and she was skilled. Her former pack found her at the same time I did, and killed her. I was able to get the boys away, but... I'm not quite skilled in the parentage area, you understand. I'm a nomad, and that's no life for a child, let alone two. I want to ask if you can watch my cubs while I find a permanent home."

And really, Laura can't reject them. She agrees, and takes the twins home.

Thank the moon it was only for a month...


	3. Chapter 3

Ethan is a sweet, helpful boy who fits in well with the pack, and enjoys spending time with the kids his age. He makes a wonderful buffer between Isaac and Stiles, who don't get along the greatest, and it's cute as Hell to see him crushing so hard on Derek. He's kind, he's helpful, he's a damn sweetheart, all in all. You would mistake him for a beta if his eyes didn't flash red in warning when Allison started to get angry.

Aiden... Is the exact opposite. He's mean, surly, unhappy and generally a douche, though Laura keeps that opinion to herself. He's also the bravest, kindest child she knows. As a brother, Ethan could have asked for no better than his twin. Aiden has protected his brother from the evils of the world since they were born.

Being on the run constantly is hard. But of the twins, only Aiden bares the scars of it. Ethan eats like he knows his next meal will occur within 6 hours. Aiden eats like he'll never eat again. He's almost like Isaac, in a way. 

But Aiden hasn't complained once about anything. The only disagreement he and Ethan have ever had was actually about Deucalion. That was what set them off.

It happens late one night, while Stiles and Scott and Allison are sleeping in a pile on Isaac's bed, Isaac on top of them, bent backwards and snoring wetly as drool runs down his cheeks like tears in reverse. Laura is enjoying a beer and a lifetime movie, and Derek is asleep on the roof. Peter is Peter-ing, moved to a bed from his wheelchair, and Melissa and Chris are both working a night job just to have something to do. 

(Peter is ambulatory, most days, able to wash his face (poorly, but it's progress), and tap his fingers at will. Morse Code is a language they all learned quickly, with that in mind. Even Ethan and Aiden picked some up, simply because they were constantly exposed to it.)

But yes, everybody's asleep save Laura... And the twins. She hears them whispering and shuffling about down the hall, but leaves them to it. Until the whispers pick up and become angry hissing and teary sniffles. Then she listens.

"You know he's not coming back! Nobody comes back, not Mom, not anyone!" Aiden is snarling at Ethan, who's making tiny noises of protest.

"He promised he would!" Ethan whimpered, trying to defend Deucalion, only to interrupted by his brother.   
"Mom promised too, and now she's!..." 

There's a thunk as both boys collapse into each other's arms, sobbing on the rug on the floor of the room Laura had given them.

Carefully, the alpha snuck into the room and gathered them into her arms, nuzzling them. It was easy to forget that they were both alphas sometimes. And right now, she only saw two little boys who had been hurt so much. 

They let her hug them, whimpering and sobbing.   
"It's ok..." She mumbled, kissing their hair. "I promise, your dad will be back. And if he's not, you'll stay here, I promise. Even if he does come, you'll always have a place here."

She comforted them for a few more minutes, cradling them as they drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm trash. Trying to update some more, and more often, so here's this.  
> Peter beats the shit out of a punching bag. Kinda. He teaches Stiles and Derek how to fight... kinda.

Punch. Punch. Punch. Jab, kick, kick, bob and weave, punch-punch. The motions are tiring him out more than they used to, which is unfortunate. He used to be able to do this for hours. 

Well, he was alive, at least. That was good enough to work with. And Derek hadn't cut his training back any, which was better. His nephew had even trained Stiles a bit, which was why both of them were even in his "territory" at all. He had taken the basement as "his", to do the dirty work for the good of the pack. As he had for Talia, so too did Derek for Laura, though he had much to learn. 

"Alright, let's see if that helped any." He said to the boys, pulling off the tape over the bag's mouth.  
"Now, I'll ask again, and then I'll let my nephew at you for a bit cause I'm getting too old to do this; where are you all hiding out?" He asked, sadism in his eyes as he punched the victim in the ribs one more time. When the rogue wolf didn't answer, he shrugged, ignoring their venemous glare. 

"Derek, he's all yours" He said with a wave of his hand, sitting as his apprentice stalked over, only for Stiles to grab his wrist and pull him back.  
"Hold on, babe, I've been waiting for an excuse to try this." He said, and Derek glanced at Peter. The older wolf shrugged, and Stiles giggled, skipping over. He grinned widely, skipping forward towards their captive. 

Already their guest looked far more put off than he had with Peter and Derek in the last few hours. Stiles was an unknown. Nobody knew what he had planned except for him- Derek was turned on though. 

Pulling his hunting knife from his belt, a gift from Chris and Peter on his 18th birthday, Stiles skipped over and began to draw runes that Peter didn't recognize into their captive's skin with the point of the blade, barely leaving faint scratches. Strangely enough, they didn't heal, but that seemed to just excite Stiles more. When he finished, he stepped back. 

"Ok, let's see if this works..." He mumbled. He then muttered something none of the wolves could catch, it was so quiet, but the second the last syllable fell from his lips, blue light began to stream from his knife drawings, and the "bag" began to scream, light even issuing from his eyes. When it faded, Stiles grinned, then spoke.

"Now, let's talk. Who sent you, why are you here, where are you hiding, and how many of you are in the area?" He asked, grinning.  
Panting, their captive answered. 

"It was... it was some lady named Kitty Silver! She hired us to kill you guys, said we could have the land if we did, easy job, high pay off! We aren't a big pack but we're all strong and your pack is a bunch of turned wolves and humans!" He ground out, trying not to cry from the pain the spell had left him in. "There's only five of us, we thought that would be enough, we thought we could kill the wolves, keep the humans!" He gasped. "Please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Derek growled. "What did she look like? Blonde hair, too much boob, wanted to eat you?"

The rogue looked at him. "Yeah, I mean her hair was black but you could see the blonde at the roots."

One name came to their heads. They were all thinking it, but Peter summed it up the best.  
"Well fuck."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upstairs, the rogue... disposed of, Peter explained the situation to Laura, while in the background, Stiles ranted about "She's not even TRYING!"

"It would seem Kate Argent is putting out feelers to try and kill us. It would also seem she's getting out of prison somehow. I don't think it's her. I think someone wants us to think it's her." He wrote down- there was no need to take risks of being over heard by a witch, as he was certain Stiles was thinking. Anyone who knew him would be able to tell the rant was fake.

"I'll talk to Duke. He has both ears to the ground on these things." She admitted. She really did need to get better about that herself. It was too easy to just rely on Peter to know everything. "Deaton too." 

Peter nodded. "Chris and I will increase patrols. Nobody goes out alone. Not even Melissa."

"No, she gets an escort everywhere- especially with the baby on the way."

Peter and Melissa had once, years before, had a one night stand that had resulted in Scott. Then, after he'd healed, they realized that they had a connection, and began a relationship. Now there was a little one on the way.

"Indeed." Peter nodded. "As it should be."

He looked at the clock on the wall."Ah, well, we have two more punching bags to play with downstairs. Derek, Stiles, help me hobble!" He ordered.


End file.
